


Cover Art for 'Synthesis' by LapOtter

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for 'Synthesis' by LapOtter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/gifts).



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/Synthesis_zps1ptmsrkh.jpg.html)


End file.
